


i've found a way to kill the sounds

by clownkidzclub



Category: South Park
Genre: (plz its not a cringe as it sounds), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assault, Cliffhangers, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Protect Tweek Tweak, Yandere, Yandere Clyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: Clyde didn’t feel at all bad. Tweek deserved this for all he did.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 9





	i've found a way to kill the sounds

**Author's Note:**

> OK!! so i got inspired by @Cheylouwho 's fic [Mine, Mine, Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134281) and had to write my own! it'll probs be 3 chapters??? maybe 2? i know what comes next just not how to execute it :,)
> 
> the only ***TW*** i can think of is violence and then murder, later on, hehe but u'll have to wait >:)
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> title: a line without a hook- ricky montgomery

“I-I’m almost done! Just washing my hands!” Tweek’s voice called from Clyde’s bathroom. The party was in full swing downstairs, and just like Clyde planned, the only available bathroom was his. Just the way he wanted. When the blond emerged he was ready. “O-Oh! Hey Clyde!” He squeaked realizing the knocking was his friend. 

“Hey, Tweek.” Clyde trained his voice neutral as he shut and locked the door.

“What are you doing man?!” He was already shrieking. Clyde couldn’t wait. He grabbed the boy’s collar and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could. He didn’t even have to be as strong as he was. _Tweek was so fragile_. 

“W-What the f-fuck?!” He kept hitting him. Shrieks turned to whimpers, whimpers turned to pitiful gasps. Tweek fell in a heap on the ground, staring at Clyde with those big, twitchy, eyes. Pure, raw, fear.

“You can’t have him you snake. He’s not yours! He’s mine. Craig is _mine_!” He spat grasping the boy’s thin writs and pinning him to the ground. It was hard because of how much Tweek was shaking. And crying. Clyde didn’t feel at all bad. Tweek deserved this for all he did. For the brainwashing of Clyde’s love. He was scared beyond words and just whimpered. Pathetic. He needed to hurt more. 

Clyde moved Tweek’s arms to under his knees and used his hands to clench the boy’s throat. He squeezed as hard as he could, till his neck was purple, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Clyde would have killed him then and there if Craig hadn’t come in. 

The world swished around him as he focused on the spaz. He had to die. He had to fucking die. And Clyde was going to do it. Something crashed against his head and he was knocked back. 

“Get off of him! Get the fuck off of him!” Craig screamed fist crashing against Clyde’s skull. It didn’t last long because as soon as Tweek started sobbing, Craig rushed to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “You fucking psycho! Never come near us again. I’ll fucking kill you!” He yelled pulling Tweek out to go get him help. 

Clyde staged up and walked back downstairs to the party.

This wasn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> as always let me know if you see mistakes!! i rly do appreciate it <3


End file.
